A tilting head disc brake is illustrated in U.S. Patent No. 3,460,651, owned by the same assignee.
The aforementioned disc brake generally rotated a caliper housing about a mounting bracket to bring the friction elements into engagement with a rotor, thereby actuating braking. Because the caliper housing moved axially relative to the rotor in order to juxtaposition the friction elements to the rotor, the connection between the caliper housing and the mounting bracket was provided with pins, sleeves and springs to impart pivoting as well as sliding of the caliper housing relative to the mounting bracket.
Such connections between the caliper housing and mounting bracket were complicated and unsuited for easy assembly.